End it with a kiss
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Teddy and Lily have an argument, Lily ends up leaving. "Whenever I do come around I'm told you're off with friends or rather, you're off at some bloke's house."
1. Chapter 1

_And I don't mind that she gets hammered and goes home with other guys-_

The lyrics float out of a window and Teddy can't help but smile slightly bitterly, something about the lyrics hit a bit too close to home for his liking. He pulls his coat closer and ducks his head down as he walks faster, there is nothing he hates more than London in the winter but he needs his job so until he makes enough money he's stuck in cold, dreary, wet London.

He fumbles with his key and is sliding it into the lock when he realises that his door is unlocked. He swears softly, with his luck it'll have been ransacked and things will be gone. He reaches for his wand and has it half out as he opens the door, "anyone in here?" He calls out. There's a small movement in the corner of his eye by the battered couch that he got...Merlin, ages ago when he'd gotten out of Hogwarts which was about twelve years ago.

"Teddy, your fridge is full of crap."

Teddy laughs and turns fully to see his best friend, Lily, sitting on the couch. It's obvious from the way she seems so comfy that she's been here a while. "Well I didn't exactly know I had company coming over, did I?" He teases.

Lily laughs and pushes her brilliant scarlet hair out of her eyes, "I thought it'd be best to surprise you, you barely come 'round to the house." In a lower voice she adds, "you're always off with other girls..."

Teddy shakes his head, he can feel an argument coming very soon if they keep with this line of conversation. "Whenever I do come around I'm told you're off with friends or rather, you're off at some bloke's house."

"Merlin, Teddy that was one time! Was I not allowed to have a bit of fun at Rose's engagement party?"

Teddy presses his lips together. She'd gotten completely smashed and went home with the Best Man, he'd stayed up waiting for her at her parents home. "Never mind."

"No, Teddy, you can't just do that! You can't say that and then tell me not to mind!" She's furious and he winces knowing just what the youngest Potter girl can do when she's angry. "I thought we were best friends." Now she doesn't sound furious, she sounds like the little girl he spent all his time with when they were younger.

"We were...we _are_," Teddy says sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't feel like that any more Teddy, if we were you wouldn't have implied that I was a slut" Lily says quietly and stands up.

"Lily..." He sighs, what can he say? She's only eighteen. She doesn't need him, a man nearly thirty years old, telling her that he loves her more than anything else and it kills him that she's off with other guys and that no girl can compare to her.

"Bye Teddy," Lily mutters and grabs her bag before she brushes past him.

**Ok, I had actually planned to wright more this summer but I got rather lazy. Here is my latest fic and I'm once again trying my hand at writing a multi-chapter fic (hopefully none of you have read my failed attempt from a few years ago). I have the whole thing plotted out on my laptop and it should be six chapters. I'd love it if you reviewed =D Oh and the first line in the fic (the one in italics) is from a song by The Wombats called Little Miss Pipedream.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy nervously runs his hand through his hair, this is the first time he's stopped by to see Harry and Ginny since Lily walked out on him weeks ago. He taps lightly on the door and moments later it's opened by Ginny who enfolds him in a warm hug. "It's good to see you again, Teddy."

Teddy smiles and relaxes a bit as he hugs the older women in return, "it's good to see you too."

"I was about to set out dinner, please come in," Ginny says letting go of him and stepping aside so he can walk into the cottage he used to visit nearly every day.

Teddy walks in and nods to James who still comes home for most of his dinners. "Hey mate," he says and Teddy replies in the same fashion.

They all sit at the dinner table that's able to fit all the adults of the Weasley/Potter clan. It looks empty and a little bit sad tonight with only...one, two, three, four spots set. Teddy pauses, four spots set? He wonders where Lily's off to now, probably snogging some bloke...

Teddy shakes himself from his thoughts and chats casually with the people who he considers family.

"So, I suppose Lily's been wearing out her owl sending you letters from Romania," Ginny comments as she's serving dessert. Teddy freezes and very slowly shakes his head.

"No...no, I can't say she has," he says looking confused. When on earth did Lily go to Romania? And why in Merlin's name was he the last to know?

"How strange, I'd have thought you'd be the first to know," Ginny says frowning slightly and shrugging.

"She's gone off to Romania to study dragons like Uncle Charlie," James supplies. Teddy nods, he knows this is something Lily has always wanted to do.

"Good for her."

"Yeah, it was rather sudden though, she seemed rather upset after she visited you." James says giving Teddy a look.

Teddy shrugs and shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it," he says in a flat voice.

The Potters all seem to share a look between themselves and the discussion switches over to the latest quidditch game and other trivial things. The dinner winds down after that and Teddy leaves an hour later after promising to visit again soon. He knows he will, how else will he get news about Lily seeing as it doesn't seem like she'll take the time to owl him.

Teddy doesn't go home that night, no intead he goes to the nearst bar. He's on his third drink when a girl asks him to dance. He stands and places his hands on her hips. The girl looks a bit like Lily, he thinks and smiles at her.

The rest of the evening passes in a blur of drinks and drunken snogs as they dance and culminates with the girl, Aingeal, -or at least that's what Teddy thinks she said- and himself stumbling back to his flat to continue their evening in private.

***sigh* I'm sorry, it appears that I wright rather short chapters, I hope no one minds *glances around for ax wielding reader*. I'm rather proud of myself for having written the next chapter already...I guess my mum was right and planning things out does help...although I shall not tell her this =P If you like the story please review , even if you just say something along the lines of 'this is good' it still makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily runs her hands through her hair and lifts it up in large hand fulls to cool off her neck. She knew from Uncle Charlies stories that Romania could get hot in the summer but she can't help but hate the heat, she can't believe she's outside when it's over 35 degrees out. She pulls the hair elastic from her wrist and puts her hair up into a messy bun. She feels gross and knows her shirt is dirty and stained with sweat, just like every other person with her today.

A boy crouches down beside where she's sitting watching the dragons. She turns and smiles at him, he's been rather friendly to her and he looks _very_ appealing.

"Hey Lils," he says softly and follows her gaze to where the dragons are. "I was wondering, d'you wanna go out for a drink after work? Just you and me, none of the others?"

Lily pauses for only a moment as an image of Teddy flashes in her minds eye. "Yeah, I'd love that," she says smiling even more.

"Great! I'd better go now, I can feel your Uncle glaring at me," the boy, Logan, jokes. Lily laughs and bumps him playfully.

"He's under strict orders from my dad to make sure I don't get swept off my feet by any bloke he hasn't already met and approved of," she said only half joking.

Logan laughs and smiles at her, "well then, I guess I'll have to be subtle about sweeping you off your feet."

Lily glances over at him grins, "yeah, you'll have to be."

And then, just like that, their attention is called back to work. They meet for drinks later and one thing leads to another and maybe, Lily thinks, maybe she's over Teddy now.

It's months later and she's cuddling on her couch with Logan when an owl taps at the window. She wiggles away from him and stands to open the window. The owl drops a letter on the ground before finding a perch on the bookshelf. Lily opens the letter and starts to read.

_Hey, Lily-_

_Just checking up on my youngest cousin, how's Romania treating you? Are you still with that Logan boy, if so you _must _bring him with you next time you deem us in the north worthy of your attention. I'm kidding, but we would all love to meet him. Speaking of you visiting again, when _are _you visiting next? Last time you were barely in the door before you left again. I know you like being away from the family, I enjoy my time away too, but we'd all like to see you again. I must Floo you soon, I have brilliant news! But enough of that for now, have you owled Teddy once since you took off? I don't know if any one else has told you already but he seems in a bad way. When ever I see him he's either got some girl on his arm or he's well on his way to being drunk, that or he's hung over and asking me to make him more hangover cure. I've told him I won't, if you're curious. I know things aren't exactly good between you two right now but I think it'd do him some good to talk to you, you are his best mate after all. Well, enough of my babbling, I expect a letter from you very soon my dearest cousin!_

_Lots of love, Rose._

Lily's smile fades as she reads and her happy mood is ruined. She tells Logan to leave and scrounges around for the last of her Floo powder, she's always forgetting to get more or the stuff. She finally finds it and tosses it in the fire. Within a few moments she's closer to Teddy than she's been since that fateful day months before.

"Hey..." Teddy says looking at her, his heart beating a bit faster as he sees her. Romania clearly has been good to her.

"Hi Teddy," Lily starts as she stares at him, he obviously hasn't been looking after himself.

"Look, I just got an owl from Rose and well...I thought I should check up on you," she says looking down slightly. No matter what she felt about him they still had been good friends...best friends actually.

Teddy sighs, "what's Rose been saying?""

"That you're in a bad way and that you're drunk, hung over or with some girl," Lily answers quietly.

Teddy runs a hand through his hair and sighs again, "Lily...I never meant to upset you that day."

"I know you didn't but that doesn't change the fact that you did." Lily says sounding a bit sad before smiling slightly. "We were best friends though...d'you remember that time we went to the beach and I buried you in the sand?"

Teddy can't help but laugh, "yeah, I do, actually. You had to dig me out before the tide came in, you looked so put out about having to do that."

Lily smiles and shrugs, "it took awhile to dig such a big hole."

They continue to reminisce for a while and Lily remembers why she always loved his company, always loved him.

"You know, Teddy, when I was younger I honestly thought that no day was perfect unless I saw you at least once, I was completely head over heels in love with you...and I think I still might be." Before Lily can even properly gage his reaction Teddy ends the Floo connection and Lily is left sitting in front of the fire looking pale.

Teddy's pacing around his living room, she coulnd't have possibly meant what she said, there's no way she could have! And even if she did return his feelings what would people say? What would Harry and Ginny say? They'd hate him for sure, and that is something that Teddy would do anything to avoid having happen. The Potters are as close to parents as he can get and he'd do anything to avoid having them hate him, even if it meant not admitting that he loved Lily. He collapses down onto his couch as if his legs have given up wanting to hold him up. There is no way this will end in everyone being happy...

**Ok, well I'm rather pleased with how long this chapter is, I hope people like it. And on another note I'd love to get more reviews =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I wanna apologise for how long it took for this to come out. My laptop lost the will to live and needed to be revived. In saving it I lost every file on the thing, including the plot outline for this and the beginning I had already written. As such I had to rewrite it all and when I looked at the plot outline I kinda reworked a few things so this will probably end up only having another chapter after this one. I hope anyone reading this likes it =) If you do please review.

* * *

Lily looks up from the report she's writing and sighs, Logan keeps giving her looks. She hasn't actually spoken to him properly since she admitted to Teddy that she might still love him. She doesn't regret saying that but she does regret the way it ended. How could he have just run away from her? She's the one who runs away, not him. He's supposed to stay where he is and feel bad. He doesn't run away mid conversation and make her feel awful. And she does feel awful, she knows that Logan quite possibly loves her and she knows she's supposed to love him but...there's always Teddy in the background with that piece of her heart that only he has. By now the piece has taken quite a beating, just like her ego.

"Lily, what is wrong with you?" Logan asks when everyone is at the nearest pub that night. He's dragged her away from the crowd and is looking very put out right now.

"Nothing," Lily says firmly.

"Something is and I thought you could talk to me when some thing is bothering you," Logan looks down now.

Lily bites the inside of her cheek for a moment, "I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to you."

"What? You mean you want to end our relationship?" He looks stunned.

Lily nods, "yes. This is me breaking up with you."

For the next few months Lily withdraws into herself, she's drifting through her work. She's on autopilot. Logan finally stops looking like he's a puppy and she's kicked him, now he's just ignoring her. She doesn't know which she prefers, she doesn't really care.

Teddy paces in his room, the rug on his floor is visibly worn from all his pacing. He's written countless notes to Lily, he hasn't sent any though. What can he say? I'm sorry Lily, I love you and you say you love me but I'm nearly thirty and I'm not man enough to pursue you in case it upsets your parents? Yeah, that sounds like something she'd accept...not.

He slowly gathers up his curage and mans up. He finds himself knocking on the Potters front door.

"Come in, Teddy," Harry says upon seeing him.

"Thanks," Teddy murmurs walking in and sitting down on the couch.

After a few minutes of pleasant, meaningless small chat Teddy sits straighter.

"Have you heard anything from Lily?" He asks. Ginny and Harry glance at each other and back at Teddy.

"We've heard things from Charlie, apparently some thing's gotten her rather upset," Harry says slowly.

Teddy sighs. "We had a talk..."

"What did you talk about?" Ginny asks.

"Just...things, catching up but...she said that she might love me..." Teddy says the last part quickly and looks down.

"Do you love her also?" Ginny asks quietly. Teddy nods earnestly.

"I've loved her since...well always I guess, I mean, when she was young it was just that I loved her like a best friend but...it's different now," he says softly.

"I think you need to speak to her again and tell her that," Ginny tells him.

Teddy looks up in surprise, he's fully been expecting a bat boogie hex or something like that.

"You have to do what makes you both happy," Harry tells him. "I don't like seeing either you or my daughter upset."

Teddy nods, he still looks surprised as he stands and hugs his godparents.

He goes home and packs as quickly as he can. He has no idea what he needs for staying in Romania so he just grabs whatever he's washed recently. Once everything is in his trunk he apparates to Charlies house in Romania. Charlie greets him and tells him where he can leave his trunk. Teddy does so quickly before asking where Lily was.

"She's at her hut, it's the last one in the row. It's got some shrubs outside it." Charlie tells him. Teddy thanks him and takes off at a run.

He knocks at the door and bounces on the balls of his feet. He's anxious and excited and ready to tell her he loves her and make everything better.

Lily opens the door just a crack, just enough to see him.

"Lily, I-," the door slams shut before he can speak.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sigh* I'm sorry, this would have been out sooner but...my laptop died, again. =/ You're probably wondering why I didn't just use one of the two other computers I have in my house, the honest answer is that I like my laptop, it's a tablet and I like writing out the plot in Windows Journal. But also I'd been holding out hope that some stuff (i.e. the plot of this) could be rescued. It couldn't be. But I still remembered what I wanted to write. So, without further ado I give you the last chapter of It Ends With A Kiss. Please review if you like it.

* * *

It's been weeks since Teddy first tried to talk to Lily. He hasn't stopped trying, he _needs_ to talk to her, needs to set things straight because she needs to know why he cut their last conversation short. She needs to know that he loves her and that he wants her.

"Lily," he says knocking on her door for the billionth time. He doesn't expect her to open the door, he doesn't expect her to listen to him. He doesn't expect anything after the last billion times she's ignored him, brushed past him, growled and told him to shove off...although she used different words when she told him to leave. So, he's fully within his rights to be pretty surprised when the door swings open and Lily, his Lily, is standing there glaring at him.

"What the hell, Teddy? I don't want to talk to you," she grounds out still glaring at him.

"But _I _want to talk to you," he replies quietly.

She shakes her head and seems to sag, "you can't have it all your way Teddy," she says with a sigh.

"I know, but could one little chat hurt?" He asks innocently.

She looks up at him and arches an eyebrow, is he serious? "Yes, actually, it can," she says flatly.

Now Teddy sighs, "I'm sorry about before...I shouldn't have-" he's cut off mid-sentence.

"No, you shouldn't have. You could have talked to me...you could have...you could have been nice about it..." Lily says wiping at her eyes and suddenly Teddy can see just how much his perceived rejection hurt her.

"Lily," he breathes and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed and talked to you...I should have explained things."

"Well, explain now," she mutters into his chest. She doesn't move from his hold, it's too familiar, too comforting, too perfect.

Teddy nods and bites the inside of his cheek before gathering his thoughts, he wants to make sure he doesn't turn into some sort of rambling idiot because that would be bad and she'd think he was stupid and he'd hate for her to think that. He's fine with her thinking he's silly sometimes but stupid isn't what he wants. Stupid is bad...and Merlin! Even in his head he can't stop from rambling.

"Ok...uhm, you're only eighteen-" he's barely started when she's interrupting him.

"I'll be nineteen in two months," she puts in.

"Yeah, I know, but right now you're eighteen and I'm twenty-nine and we've known each other since you were born. We've always been best mates and I've always thought you were special...but, I guess I haven't had simply platonic feelings for you since you were about sixteen..." he takes a pause to let this sink in. "But, you're eleven years younger than me Lily, and that's a lot right now. I don't..." he stops and shakes his head. "I'm not young Lily, you deserve to be with someone your own age."

Lily patiently waits until he's finished. "Don't tell me what I deserve, I want you Teddy." And with that she goes on her tiptoes and kisses him gently. "I want you," she repeats.

Teddy's grinning widely and is completely over the moon by her response. "Are you sure?" He asks hoping she is. She nods and kisses him again.

* * *

It's months later and she's nineteen and he's thirty. She's still in Romania and he still lives in England but he comes to visit every week or so.

"Lily, your fridge is full of crap," he says from her couch when he hears her come in. He's been on the couch waiting for her to finish with her work for the past hour.

Lily laughs and sits on the arm of the chair, "tough, go buy me food then."

Teddy grins and pulls her down and wraps his arms around her, "but I wanna stay with you," he says kissing her neck lightly.

"Poor baby," she teases with a smile.

Teddy nods and tries to look pitiful, it doesn't work, how can it when he's with the woman he loves?

She laughs and kisses him softly. He grins and returns the kiss.

They don't know if this will last but for the moment they're in love and happy and what else matters?


End file.
